1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet training devices for children. More particularly, the present invention relates to a training urinal for training small boys to use a urinal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most homes only a standard ceramic toilet bowl is available for toilet purposes. A small boy is not tall enough to stand and urinate into the typical toilet bowl and must partially undress and climb on the toilet seat to urinate. For very small boys, an adult may be required to assist the boy, taking them away from other endeavors. In public restrooms, floor-length or very low mounted urinals may be available.
It would be desirable to provide a training urinal which may be clipped on an existing toilet bowel rim and depend downward from the rim level so as to be usable by a small boy and serves to train him for using public urinals. Such a urinal would also be useful for daily use while the boy is small, reducing supervision time by an adult. It would also be useful to provide such a training urinal with a handle for easy and sanitary grasp of the urinal by the child or an adult for dumping the collected urine into the toilet bowl. The device is desirably designed with sidewalls such as to avoid splash of urine outside the training urinal. Also, it would be useful if the training urinal had a flat, level base for storing on the floor in a relatively small space and providing an easily reached handle for retrieving the training urinal from the floor and putting it in place on the toilet bowl. The clip-on device is preferably configured so that the toilet seat may be lowered when the training device is hung in place on the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,553, issued Sep. 22, 1992, to Jermann, describes a child's urinal with a bowl and a back wall and which can be hung from the rim of a toilet so that it is close to the floor, allowing a young boy to use it easily. The bottom of the urinal is also flat, allowing it to rest on the floor. The urinal can be easily detached from the toilet and emptied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,654, issued Dec. 7, 1971, to Van Duyne, describes a urine collection device that can be hung from the rim of a toilet so that it hangs either outside or inside the toilet.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/020006 A1, for Mason Jr. et al., describes a portable urinal for training young boys, which can be placed on the ground or against any wall and looks like a typical adult urinal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,962, issued Nov. 13, 1956, to Gossett, describes a portable urinal for training young boys, which may be placed for use on the floor and stands upright.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,676, issued Sep. 23, 1986, to Whitman, describes a urinal attachment and deflector for a toilet which extends upward from the rim of a toilet bowl for allowing use of the toilet as a urinal by older boys while avoiding splashing on the rim or outside the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,020, issued Sep. 3, 1991, to Lewandowski et al., describes a urinal for training young boys, which attaches to a wall and includes a removable insert, by which the urinal can be emptied without the person emptying it having to come in contact with a portion of the device that has touched the urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,279, issued Feb. 14, 1995, to Rasmussen describes a urinal for a male toddler which is self-standing an having a urination cavity with a drain to a removable collector cup.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a clip-on training urinal solving the aforementioned problems is desired.